Dahlia
by Det-du106
Summary: What if Killer Frost didn't die in 2x19. What if someone managed to save her? What does this person have to do with earth one's Barry and Caitlin? Snowbarry


**I don't own The Flash. This is my first Snowbarry fanfic, but I hope that you like it.**

* * *

 _ *****Earth two*****_

Killer Frost woke up to the sound of someone humming quietly. She was dizzy and the only thing she could feel was the pain ripping through her body. It was a wonder she wasn't dead by now. The ice tip still seemed to be stuck in her stomach and she knew that that must be the reason she was still alive. Without it buried inside of her, she would have bled out by now. She couldn't help but let out a small groan when she accidentally moved. The humming quickly stopped and soon she was face to face with a brunette little girl with chocolate brown eyes, much like her own. She actually reminded her a little about herself. The only difference was the hair and the mouth.  
"Hi mommy.", Frost looked at the girl with an unreadable expression on her face. There was no way she was this little girl's mommy. First of all she would have remembered giving birth to some little girl and she couldn't have been asleep for that long.  
"I am not your mother.", the girl looked at her with wide eyes.  
"But you are.", the girl went quiet. "Well not on this earth.", with those words she relaxed slightly. "On earth one.", she narrowed her eyebrows. Was this kid for real? She had met earth one Caitlin maybe only a couple of hours earlier. There was no way she had a daughter. Zoom would have said something about it when he was talking none stop about her. If Caitlin now happened to have a daughter. Years must have passed. She closed her eyes as the young girl began humming again.  
"What do they call a little midget like you?", she suddenly found herself asking. She shouldn't really care about the name of some little girl, especially her double gangers daughter. If the girl now was telling the truth.  
"Dahlia.", the girl said calmly, probably ignoring the midget part. Frost actually managed to smile slightly. Dahlia wasn't that much of a hopeless name. Caitlin could have done much worse.  
"What are you doing here anyway?", she had no idea how a tiny little girl could travel between world just like that. It was basically impossible. It was hard enough when you were an adult.  
"Um...", Frost gave Dahlia a look. There was no chance she was getting out of that question. "I might have accidentally traveled through time.", she couldn't help but roll her eyes. How can someone accidentally travel through time.  
"And on this earth?", Frost was only speaking, trying to ignore the pain she was in. She had no idea how much longer she could keep this up. But this was the best shot she had at staying awake.  
"That I don't know.", Frost could tell that the little girl was honest. "It's bad enough that I traveled through time, but to another earth too? Mommy and daddy are going to kill me.", Frost knew that the girl probably was exaggerating but she couldn't be more than four years old. If she knew the Caitlin she just met, she knew that that woman loved that little girl more than life itself. She was probably worried sick by now.  
"That reminds me... who is your father?", at that the little girl couldn't help but giggle slightly. She didn't have the energy for the little girl's games. "Just tell me.", she closed her eyes again. She knew she wasn't allowed to fall asleep. That much she knew. Suddenly she felt a slap on her face. The girl at least knew that she had to keep her awake. She guessed she'd have to thank Caitlin for that one later, if she survived.  
"No sleeping.", she couldn't help but laugh slightly at the little girl. There was no chance she was related to her double ganger. The laughter also came with a much bigger pain. "And my daddy is Barry.", at this she couldn't help but raise her eyebrows. That guy seemed to move fast.  
"Isn't that guy like obsessed with that chick, what was her name? Ines? Irma?", she didn't take the time to learn her name. All she knew was that she was a detective.  
"Iris.", that was it. Iris. She always blocked out the woman's name from her mind. "Is this earth's Barry also obsessed with her?", she couldn't help but smile slightly at the girl's curiosity.  
"Well, they are married her so I guess so.", she opened her eyes to look at the young girl's reaction. She was met with a face of disgust that reminded her all to well of her own. It couldn't be easy knowing that your father had been in love with another woman than her mother. She couldn't help but wonder how the girl was going to react if she saw this earth's Barry and Iris. She had a feeling that it wouldn't be good.

* * *

 _ *****Earth one future*****_

"Cait, I'm sure she's fine.", Barry tried to calm his wife down. He had himself been surprised when he ended up marrying Caitlin. He had been so obsessed with Iris that he hadn't noticed what had been in front of him the entire time. His time with Caitlin had been the happiest of his life. He even got a daughter now. A daughter none of them knew where she was. The only thing they knew was that she somehow time traveled. Cisco was working on a way to figure out to when. They had thought their daughter a lot, never ever try to change the past and if she ever met one of them she was not allowed to say who she was.  
"But-", Caitlin was on her way to have a mental breakdown. When his wife cared and loved someone, she almost did so too much.  
"I'm sure she's fine.", he interrupted. Caitlin freaking out didn't exactly help the situation much.  
"How can you be so sure? We have no idea where and when she is.", Barry took a deep breath. He knew that his wife was right. He had no idea how to get to his daughter but someone needed to keep calm.  
"Hey.", he grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "We'll always find each other.",  
"Have you been watching once upon a time again?", a small blush couldn't help but cover his face. Caitlin knew that once upon a time was his secret pleasure. He would never admit it to anyone.

* * *

 _ *****Earth two*****_

 _"You okay?", Caitlin looked up at Jay as he entered the room._  
 _"Stay away from me!", she didn't want to be anywhere close to the man. He had just killed a woman, her double ganger. It made everything seem so much more real. There actually were more of them out there. There were a lot of worlds which meant she had a lot of double gangers. She hoped they weren't like Killer Frost. She still didn't like that she was dead, they were connected._  
 _"Killer Frost tried to kill you, Caitlin.", Jay said with his sickening sweet voice. That guy was a maniac. All she wanted to do was go home. This was not the way to make a girl fall for you. "I saved your life. You should thank me.",  
"I just want to go home.",  
"No. Stay.", if he thought he was ever going to get her to want to stay with him he must be delusional.  
"I want to leave.", Caitlin desperately cried out. "Please.", her voice was softer this time. "Take me back to my earth.", she went quiet, looking at Jay as he blinked.  
"You know I've always measured my success by counting the number of victims I've had. But now I think I'm going to widen my scope.", he started walking closer towards her. "Start counting the number of earths I conquer, instead. You want to go home? Then let's go. After all, this earth has already been brought to it's knees.", Caitlin tittled her head a little as Jay started laughing before he grabbed her, rushing off._

Dahlia had no idea what to do. Her moth- her mother's double ganger was dying and she was probably the only one who could help her. She knew that the woman must have a heart somewhere in her. Her parents had told her about her, both good and bad. Her mother never saw the good side of her but her father did. He had told her how she saved his, Cisco, Harry and Jesse's lives. She knew that she needed help, but she didn't know where to find it. It was only a coincidence that she had run into Killer Frost. She had to find her father's and Iris's double gangers. She had helped save them too. The only thing she was worried about was leaving the woman alone. It didn't look like she was going to survive much longer. She looked at the sleeping woman hesitating slightly before she took off. She needed to find help.

* * *

 ** _***Earth one***_**

Barry hadn't been able to sleep. All he could think about was finding Zoom and get Caitlin back. That's why he found himself at Star labs quite early. He had no idea how Caitlin was so stuck in his mind. He should be focusing on stopping Zoom, not worrying about someone he knew could take care of herself. He knew that Zoom wouldn't hurt her but he couldn't take any chances. That woman meant a lot more to him than he first thought. He shook his head slightly. He needed to focus on the best way to end all of this.

 _"You're here early.", Barry turned around scratching his head as he heard Harry._  
 _"Yeah. I couldn't sleep.",  
"Me neither.",  
"I know that we just took down Grey without my powers, but I have no idea how to get Caitlin back without them.",  
"We can't, Allen.", Harry said shaking his head.  
"What are we going to do?", Harry pushed up his glasses and scratched his nose slightly.  
"Grey- Grey kidnapped me because he thought I was the Harrison Wells from this earth, and I know he was talking about another guy, but I just couldn't help but think I still haven't paid for what I've done.",  
"What does that mean?", Wells walked around the desk, heading towards him.  
"I thought when you- when we closed the breaches, I could just forget about everything that I've done, but I can't. I realize what I can do. You are going to get your speed back, Allen. And I'm going to help you do that.",  
"How?", Harry let out a small huff.  
"By creating another accelerator explosion.", Barry couldn't help but feel a small fear inside of him. They had no idea how much things could turn out with another explosion. More people could get powers. They were having trouble with bad people with powers enough as it was. They didn't need any more. But Barry knew, that he needed his speed to be able to save Caitlin and defeat Zoom._


End file.
